Final Fantasy Almanach:News/Archiv 2015
Dieses Archiv umfasst die News-Meldungen des Jahres 2015. ---- * 16.12.15 - Cloud in SSB4 jetzt downloadbar Ab sofort ist Cloud als spielbarer Charakter in Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS und Wii U im eShop herunterladbar. Seine Outfits basieren auf denen aus Final Fantasy VII und Advent Children. Auf der dazu passenden Stage Midgar werden mithilfe von Beschwörungs-Substanzen mächtige Esper wie Bahamut Zero beschworen. Ein amiibo für Cloud wurde bereits bestätigt und soll 2016 erscheinen. * 13.11.15 - Cloud in Super Smash Bros. 4 Nintendo und Square Enix bald wieder Hand in Hand? Im neuesten Nintendo Direct wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Cloud Strife als prominentester Vertreter des Final Fantasy-Universums ein spielbarer Character für Super Smash Bros. (for WiiU / for 3DS) sein wird. Weitere Details zum DLC folgen im Dezember. * 19.08.15 - Portal App erschienen Mit der neu erschienenen und kostenlosen Applikation Final Fantasy Portal App können Fans zukünftig News und Trailer zur Final Fantasy-Reihe empfangen. Als Bonus kann man das aus Final Fantasy VIII bekannte Triple Triad spielen. Bis Ende August ist außerdem auch Final Fantasy I kostenlos via App erhältlich. * 06.08.15 - FFXV zu 65% fertiggestellt Auf der Gamescom in Köln verkündete Director Hajime Tabata, dass Final Fantasy XV zu 65% fertiggestellt sei. Es gebe ferner intern bereits einen Veröffentlichungstermin, allerdings soll dieser erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt bekanntgegeben werden. * 16.06.15 - FFVII-Remake offiziell Auf der E³, dem weltbekannten Videospiel-Event namens Electronic Entertainment Expo, wurde zur großen Freude vieler Fans nun doch die Arbeit an einem Remake von Final Fantasy VII bestätigt. Zudem wurde ein brandneues Spiel mit dem Namen World of Final Fantasy angekündigt. * 13.06.15 - Update für Type-0 und Episode Duscae Seit dieser Woche ist ein herunterladbares Update für Final Fantasy Type-0 HD verfügbar, das die Kamerageschwindigkeit anpasst. Außerdem ist nun die überarbeitete Version der Episode Duscae für Besitzer der Demo zugänglich. * 03.06.15 - 5400 Artikel Der 5400. Artikel ist Setsuna und wurde von Nero Valentine geschrieben. * 23.05.15 - Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X-2! Dämmerwald hat heute ihren Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X-2 abgeschlossen! * 09.04.15 - Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X! Dämmerwald hat heute ihren Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X abgeschlossen! * 26.03.15 - Final Fantasy Record Keeper ist in Europa erschienen! Ab heute können sich Besitzer eines Smartphones via Google Play Store oder AppStore den jüngsten Ableger der Final Fantasy-Reihe kostenlos herunterladen. Das Spiel dreht sich hauptsächlich um die bekanntesten Momente in der Geschichte der Final Fantasy-Spiele. Schaut also ruhig mal rein! * 22.03.15 - TFF:CC 2nd Performance ist vorbei! Das Ende der regelmäßigen Updates der herunterladbaren Inhalte für Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call ist gekommen. In Zukunft wird es also keinen geplanten Nachschub an Musikstücken geben. Bis zum Ende dieses Monats können zwei Songs, nämlich The Devil Lord Confrontation II und Struggle to the Death kostenlos erworben werden. * 09.03.15 - Die Zukunft der Final Fantasy-Spiele Auf der Seite surveymonkey.com hat Square Enix eine Umfrage erstellt und möchte gern wissen, welche Spiele sich die Fans in Zukunft wünschen würden. Jeder kann daran teilnehmen und seine Meinung zu dem Thema äußern. * 05.03.15 - Please don't stop the music! Square Enix hat weitere herunterladbare Inhalte für Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call veröffentlicht. Darunter finden sich dieses Mal Musikstücke aus Secret of Mana und Chrono Trigger sowie Tracks aus den Spielen NieR, Final Fantasy Tactics und Final Fantasy X. * 04.03.15 - Rabatte im deutschen PlayStation Network-Store! Ab heute sind verschiedene Final Fantasy-Titel im deutschen PSN-Store günstiger zu erwerben. Dabei handelt es sich sowohl um ältere als auch jüngere Titel der Reihe, die sich gleichermaßen an Besitzer einer PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable und PlayStation Vita richten. Die Preisnachlässe gelten zwei Wochen lang, ehe sie am 18.03.15 durch andere Angebote ersetzt werden. * 03.03.15 - Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster für PS4 Die HD-Neuauflage von Final Fantasy X und Final Fantasy X-2 wird am 15.05.15 ihren Weg auf die PlayStation 4 finden. Vorbesteller der Disc-Variante können zwischen der normalen Variante und einer Limited Edition entscheiden, in letzterer ist zusätzlich zum Spiel ein Steelbook enthalten, welches mit Illustrationen von Yoshitaka Amano versehen ist. Weiterhin besteht erneut die Möglichkeit eines Cross-Saves, sodass die Spieler ihre Speicherstände entweder auf eine PS3 oder PS Vita übertragen und dort sogleich fortführen können. * 24.02.15 - Das ist Musik in den Ohren! In Curtain Call lassen sich wieder neue Titel herunterladen; diesmal etwa „Vamo Alla Flamenco“ und „Nemesis“ sowie Musikstücke aus den SaGa- und Mana-Spielen. Zudem kann man mit heutigem Tag bei Anbietern wie iTunes oder Spotify ein neues vom London Symphony Orchestra arrangiertes Album mit dem Titel „Final Symphony – Music From Final Fantasy VI, VII and X“ erwerben. Um das Thema Musik noch weiter zu führen, weisen wir darauf hin, dass im Zeitraum vom 21. bis 29. März drei „VIDEO GAMES LIVE“-Events in München, Wien und Berlin stattfinden. Dieses Event präsentiert unter anderem Lieder aus den Videospielserien Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts. * 23.01.15 - 2nd Performance Ends With You! Und wieder werden europäische und amerikanische Spieler mit DLC für Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call überhäuft. Unter den neuen Songs finden sich etwa das legendäre Liberi Fatali aus Final Fantasy VIII und jeweils zwei Soundtracks zu Chrono Trigger und The World Ends With You. * 12.01.15 - 2nd Performance geht weiter! Auch die zweite zusätzliche Ladung an DLC für Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call hat es in den Westen geschafft. Neben „Bombing Mission“ aus VII und „Primal Judgment“ aus XIV gibt es nun auch ein Musikstück von Xenogears sowie die legendäre Melodie „In Search of the Sword of Mana“ aus Final Fantasy Adventure im Shop. Laut Square Enix soll das jedoch noch nicht alles gewesen sein, und weitere Songs werden folgen. Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach